


Chasing the Rapture

by ChasingXepher



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Competition, Friends to Lovers, Grand Prix, High Stakes, I hope yall like slow burn bc damn this fic is gonna burn you so bad, M/M, Racing AU, Romance, Sasuke and Naruto are partners in the grand prix, Slow Burn, So here we are, Tension, This Might Get Dark, Trauma, alternative universe, battle royale kind of style tbh, but i do love the thought of racing on skates and boards, i don't know shit about cars, i hope you're in it for the long haul bc this is gonna be a wild ride, ill probably add more tags as i go, people are in it to win it you know, slight psychological themes, tournament, trust your partner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingXepher/pseuds/ChasingXepher
Summary: Signing up for the tournament was a chance for Naruto prove himself - to show the world that he was worth more than society made him out to be. He knew everyone had something to lose but he didn't anticipate just how high the stakes would be. Chasing the rapture felt like he was just racing in place.Trust your partner they told him - so he did.





	Chasing the Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> Henlooooo~ Welcome to this clusterfuck of a fic :'D Please grab some popcorn and enjoy your stay! 
> 
> I've had this racing idea for a while now inspired by Sonic Riders, mixed with The Hunger Games, mixed with Twisted Metal, and a bunch of other shit. I'm too lazy to throw OCs into a story like this so my brain thought of the best possible plan!!!! WHY NOT MAKE IT A FIC WITH YOUR OTP? So here we areeeee~ Sasuke and Naruto are my everything and I love them so much so I'm excited to make a huge ass fic with them!!! Along with other one-shots and fics bc they've been my hyper-fixation for the past year and a half lmao. (Naruto phase in my 20's aww yeahhh)
> 
> Chapter 1 is kind of lengthy and very wordy just a warning! Gotta get all the explanations out of the way first. SO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING INTO. This also is un-beta'd I apologize. The next chapters will be beta read. I'm also not gonna drag out the beginning too much - we'll get into the racing ASAP.
> 
> Surprised that Naruto and Sasuke are partnered up? I'M NOT. Look at Naruto so cute and excited to race and be friends with Sasuke but ofc he's being an ass. I promise Sasuke will open up eventually lmao. But he wouldn't be Sasuke if he didn't have his walls up at first, right? Right. Everyone has their reasons for entering this competition and you'll eventually find out everyone's personal ambitions as we go along. :333333 Also!!!Naruto and Sasuke are 25! For some reason that tends to be the age I place them in my AUs as. Everyone else is in their 20s as well so they can drink and gamble lmao
> 
> Anyways I'm rambling! More notes at the end! Please enjoy!

Chapter 1

~

Naruto's bright blue eyes reflected the cityscape as the bullet train he rode traversed to the nearest station. When the train pulled to a stop Naruto grabbed his luggage and departed the train. Taking in the sights as he left the platform he couldn't get over how breathtaking the view of the city was, nor could he comprehend that this was going to be his home for a while. His heart pounded in a steady rhythm as he rode the moving sidewalk down the street.

His senses took in everything – the sights, the sounds, hell even the smells. It was new and exciting and it kickstarted his heart. He couldn't believe he was finally here. The city was breathtaking all on its own but the technology was so advanced. There were moving sidewalks in some of the more populated areas, garbage cans that moved on their own to pick up litter, holographic projections, androids blending in with humans... It was a sight to behold. It was something out of a sci-fi novel. His hometown couldn't even begin to compete.

Taking a glance at his phone he made sure to turn at the next street. Plastered all across the lampposts and walls were flyers about this year's Grand Prix. The sole reason why the blonde was here in the first place. He heard people excitedly talking about the upcoming tournament as he passed by. Everywhere he looked people were alight with excitement. The opening ceremonies were only an hour away and the anticipation was eminent.

The Grand Prix was a racing tournament where contestants from all over were pitted against one another in various tracks increasing in difficulty. Some contestants had prior racing experience, others were entering the tournament with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Fame and glory ushered people to compete. There was a lot at stake but the rewards were far greater than the risks, so much that some people entered without any experience. 

Thankfully, Naruto _had_ prior racing experience on his side. As a child he'd often traverse the streets on a skateboard or sakes. Self-taught, the blonde would go to the skate park to sharpen his skills almost every day even in the pouring rain. When he was old enough he saved up paycheck after paycheck to be able to buy an air-board.

Air and solar power were newer methods of energy that were taking the world by storm in the last 5 years. They were much safer methods for the planet and come 10 years from now, Naruto believed gas would be obsolete. Even cars were becoming solar-powered, with a mere 25% still running on gas. It's why, even though the racer had a car, Naruto preferred to ride his air-board when he could. It was less money in the long run until he could afford a solar-powered car. Perhaps if he won the Grand Prix he could finally make that a reality.

Naruto made his way to the hotel where they were staying. He wasn't allowed to check-in quite yet, it was much too early for that, however the contestants were encouraged to drop off their luggage before the opening ceremonies. That way when they checked into the hotel, their luggage would already be waiting in their rooms for them. After dropping off his luggage the blonde made his way to the stadium where the opening ceremonies would take place.

The stadium was packed with a buzz of excitement. Racers, sponsors, and viewers alike were all gathered for the start of the Grand Prix. Naruto spoke to the receptionist and took his place with the rest of the racers as they made their way into the stadium. They took their spots on the grassy landscape in from of the stage and waited in anticipation for things to start. Ten minutes passed and they saw three people make their way onto the stage. A mic test, and then another, then a sharp, “If I may have some silence, the opening ceremonies shall begin.” Naruto swore he could hear a pin drop as the noise tapered off into silence 

The dark-haired man spoke first, “Hello, my name is Orochimaru, and with me are Kabuto, and miss Fae.”

Kabuto had a smug smirk on his face and Naruto didn't like the way his glasses glinted as if he was up to some contingency plan. The ringleader of this whole shebang, Orochimaru, didn't seem too trustworthy either. Not that Naruto expected much else. He had heard rumours that the man was a sly cunning person; after all, he was the one who was hosting this tournament, so he had to have a lot of money. And rich people - from what Naruto learned in life, tended to be super entitled and cocky. Become the predator or get eaten. This man was falling right into the stereotype.

A bright cheery voice broke through Naruto's thoughts. It was the announcer – the woman who was going to be apart of every race cheering for the contestants and keeping everyone updated. She seemed lively and down-to-earth enough, Naruto noted, feeling somewhat relieved that not everyone would be stoic and slimy when it came to the said tournament.

“Hello everyone! As Orochimaru noted, I'm Fae! I will be your bright and bubbly guide throughout these races. I'll be documenting your every move and keeping the audience updated as the races commence.”

The crowd erupted in ecstatic cheer which gave Naruto enough time to take in the competition surrounding him. Mixed expressions fell upon each racer's face. Some looked enthusiastic and hopeful, others stoic and pensive, and others anxious and nervous. Naruto wasn't sure exactly how he felt. Excited for sure. Confident maybe? Naively confident. Anxious as well, though that was a mix of both good and bad anxiety.

Orochimaru waited for the noise to die down before speaking, “Thank you, Fae. I know everyone here is just as excited as you are. I'm sure you're all excited to get the ball rolling so let's carry on, shall we?” He cleared his throat before gathering a stack of papers citing all the points he needed to convey for the ceremony.

“First things first, thank you all for coming here today. Today marks another year for the Grand Prix. A lot of our contestants came from all over to pit themselves against the competition in hopes of fame and glory. I won't lie to you, this tournament is not going to be easy. There's a lot at stake. I'm not just talking about losing money, either. These tracks test your endurance, your wits, and your strength. This tournament is not for the weak-willed or faint of heart.” Naruto swore he could hear a pin drop – the crowd was dead silent.

“There are a lot of risks involved in the Grand Prix. Each track pits you against your fellow racers and it also tests your endurance and ambition. The tracks increase in difficulty, with the final race being the hardest. There are a lot of risks involved so we're not going to sugarcoat this into a fun event. There's a chance you could get injured or harmed during the tournament – death could be around the corner. This is a tournament of fame and glory. Everyone is in it to win. If you're not careful you will meet your downfall.”

Naruto glanced around at the competition and the blonde could tell that Orochimaru's words were starting to sink in. It was a heavy cross to bear but the blonde was already aware of everything that was at stake. He was going to carry on, despite the danger.

“With that being said, you may drop out and forfeit your place in the Grand Prix starting now.” Naruto swallowed hard, as he waited with bated breath. A couple of contestants shifted in uncomfortable silence. Others glanced anxiously around to see if anyone moved from the crowd.

Fae picked up where Orochimaru left off, her soothing voice easing the anxiety of the crowd. “No one will judge you for forfeiting your place in the Grand Prix. This tournament isn't for everyone. Realizing that you're not cut out for it doesn't make you weak. It means you were smart enough to do what's best for you. You can always enter at another point in your life.”

Naruto watched as some of the contestants muttered under their breath with one another. A few stepped out of the crowd without a word. The rest conversed with one another and then made the choice. One-by-one people backed out.

Kabuto's eyes took in the crowd and then nodded to the contestant's who backed out, “Last chance. If you're having second thoughts or hesitation this tournament isn't for you. We're not here to baby you or hold your hand. ” With his final words, one or two people left the crowd. They waited 30 seconds, which seemed like a lifetime for the remaining contestants.

Orochimaru surveyed the forfeited crowd. “Very well. You all may take your place in the audience. Best of luck to your future endeavors and perhaps you can enter next year's Grand Prix.”

Naruto's bright blue eyes watched the crowd leave, and the blonde took in the rest of the competition. Everyone looked headstrong and determined, steadfast in their decisions. No one looked as if they regretted their choices to stay. Good. Naruto had nothing but hope in his heart for the rest of them.

Kabuto spoke again, “Now for the rest of you. Congratulations. Welcome to the Grand Prix.” An eruption of cheering broke through the stadium; the noise a crescendo of joy. Naruto felt determination and adrenaline rush through his veins.

“As mentioned previously, this Grand Prix won't be easy. There's a lot at stake but every one of you thought the pros outweighed the cons.”

The bubbly announcer nodded, a bright smile upon her face, “You won't be in this race alone! Each of you will have a partner in this competition. Though only one person will win first place, we encourage you to form a bond with your partner so you both can race to the finish line together. Aim for you and your partner to win first and second place respectively.” Her honey words uplifted the contestants and Naruto found himself wondering who his partner in this competition was. He only hoped they'd be able to become friends.

“Trust your partner.” The announcer encouraged, “Lean on one another through the Grand Prix and you will come out victorious!" 

“Encouraging words,” Orochimaru replied. “Now, onto the gritty details of our Grand Prix. There will be 8 races over the next 8-10 months. The time frame between each will vary. Each track will increase in difficulty as you progress and some of these tracks will require you to traverse without extreme gear. Be prepared to use your wits and smarts throughout the tournament. This is not just a few laps around a track – it's much more than that.”

“The 8 tracks are as follows: a race through this very city, one through abandoned ruins, one through a raging storm, one through a desert, one through a volcano, one through a jungle, one through a snowy landscape, and the final race is through a maze. There are various dangers on each course and you'll have to do your best to make it through each one to keep yourself on the leaderboard.”

“With that being said, we have various ways for accumulating points, so that even those in last place, may increase their chances of a higher score. You will receive points based on your placing on each course. You can also accumulate points by doing tricks on the various rails and ramps throughout the tracks. You can also increase points by helping your teammate out and leaning on one another. Bonds play an important role.”

Kabuto continued with the details. “Every one of you will receive a sponsor during this tournament. Said sponsor will promote you and support you during this race. They can also send you gifts or even aid you during the harsher courses, such as the maze, and jungle. They are a support system for you so get on their good side. With that being said, you can also gain sponsors during the Grand Prix. All of you will start with one but you may gain more.” 

There was a slight pause for the contestants to absorb the information and take everything in. Everyone murmured amongst themselves, processing everything and the reality of their situation was finally sinking in. The 3 spokespeople finally continued their announcements once the crowd quieted down.

“Your sponsors will pay for your hotel expenses for the next couple of months. You've only got to worry about your at home expenses, but your hotel stays are on us. We want our racers to live in the lap of luxury during your stay so your hotel resorts will be through MGM.” 

Naruto heard of MGM resorts. Supposedly they were high-end resorts where businessmen, CEOs, and like frequently stayed. Naruto would almost feel out of place mingling with rich people.

As if to answer his question, Kabuto picked up where the other two left off. “The hotels will be rented out solely to the Gand Prix participants, and racing personnel. No civilians will be staying in your locations.”

Naruto felt a welcome relief. He didn't want to have to deal with civilians beating down his door or asking for interviews at the worst of times. It made much more sense to have the hotels booked to capacity with just those involved in the Grand Prix.

The bubbly announcer described the place in vivid detail, “MGM's resorts are immaculate and gorgeous. You will be pampered and living the lap of luxury. The rooms vary – some of you will be getting your own room, others will be rooming with another team, but the rooms themselves are spacious and filled with a beautiful view of the ocean or city. It's truly an experience.”

Kabuto laughed, “Listen to that enthusiasm. Not only are your suites lavish and jaw-dropping, but the resort itself is also an experience in itself. There are a plethora of dining options right outside your door. Numerous restaurants and buffets featuring seafood, Italian cuisine, anything your heart desires. There's also a theatre playing movies every night from 6 PM to midnight. There's a spa and pool – free of charge. You could get relaxing massages every night if you wanted. Did we mention there's also a casino...”

The crowd broke into exciting murmuring and cheers from the descriptions of the hotel. It sounded like a one-of-a-kind experience – something Naruto would have only dreamt of as a child. He'd never be able to experience this otherwise so he was very grateful to get the opportunity to do this – win or lose.

“MGM is also prepared to help you during the Grand Prix. There's a training center, track, and gym located in the basement. You'll be able to sharpen up your skills every day if you wanted to. With how hard this tournament will be, we highly recommend it.”

Orochimaru nodded in agreement. “Something new they set up are the simulators to test your skills in racing and tricks. Hone your skills in the next two weeks so you're in tiptop shape to start this tournament.”

A few moments passed for the crowd to excitedly talk before everything was hushed as the ceremonies commenced. “Well,” Fe's bubbly voice sounded over the speakers. “It looks like that's everything. Time to announce who you're partnered with during this tournament. After the partners are paired up we will signal the beginning to this spectacular event with a lighting ceremony!”

Everyone, spectator, and racer alike turned to look at the big screens in the center of the stadium. There on the screen was every racer – their name, age, and headshot lit up the screen.

“Take a moment to find yourself.”

Once everyone seemed as if they were ready, a countdown began and all the names of the contestants were shuffled. 10....9....8... Naruto held his breath, silently crossing his fingers that he'd get someone whom he'd get along with. 7.....6.... Someone he'd become friends with. Maybe. 5.... Someone he could depend on. 4... Someone he'd trust with his life. 3.... Someone he'd forge an everlasting bond with. 2... Someone he could race to the finish line with. 1... Bated breath, fingers crossed.

Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He took in his partner studying his face and running the name along his tongue to get a feel for the letters. Sa – su – ke. He didn't know what to expect – he supposed having low expectations were better than setting the bar too high. Still, he hoped it would be a good match. Maybe they could even become friends.

“Find yourself and then look at who you're partnered up with,” The announcer's bubbly voice broke through the excitement in the stands. “This is who you will be relying on during the Grand Prix. Forge everlasting friendships and bonds. Remember, trust your partner. You're not alone – you're in this together.”

The racers broke out into excited cheering and clapping – the noise dizzy and deafening as the looming weight of the world fell on their shoulders. Naruto watched as the trio of judges held smaller torches as they made their way over to the ceremonial torch. The small flames came together and ignited the bigger torch – the flame burning bright, just like the ambition and determination of each racer.

“Let the games begin!”

~

Naruto hummed softly to himself as the elevator ascended to the 3rd floor. His luggage and bags were already brought to his hotel suite so Naruto had nothing but the clothes on his back, his phone, wallet, and key card. Reaching for the key card, Naruto swiped the card in the slot and reached for the door handle just as the door opened.

Naruto opened his mouth to mumble an apology, thinking maybe he went to the wrong hotel room, but his bright blue eyes met onyx black ones, and he knew he was face-to-face with his partner. The other man held the door open, giving Naruto a quick one-up, before cocking his brow in a confused expression, “You _are_ coming in, aren't you?”

“Ah, right. Right.” Naruto laughed sheepishly, grinning and then letting himself in.

The door closed and Naruto took in the sight of the room – lavish and adorned with comfort and luxury. There was a HD TV, a mini-fridge, a huge safe, a Keurig, a desk and chair, a pull-out couch, and a king-size bed. The room was unlike any hotel room Naruto ever stayed in. When they said the contestants would be living in the lap of luxury they weren't kidding. It was humbling, to say the least. Naruto probably looked like he never stayed in a hotel before today with his reactions, with his mouth agape.

Then it hit him – it was a suite, and a big one at that, but there was only one bed. Naruto glanced back at the center of the room just to be sure as if the outcome would change, but sure enough, there was just a king-size bed. 

Naruto blurted out the obvious, “There's only one bed!”

“Good observation, captain obvious,” Sasuke rolled his eyes at the remark, “It's because we're just one team. The suites that get multiple beds are the rooms that house multiple people. Two teams - two beds. We're the only ones staying in this room so we just get one bed.”

“Right,” Naruto laughed awkwardly, running a hand through his blonde spikes. “well, I'll take the couch I guess.”

“That sounds like it would be best.”

An awkward as hell silence hung in the air and Naruto decided to break it by introducing himself. “I'm Naruto by the way. Naruto Uzumaki. We're partners in this Grand Prix!”

“I'm well aware. I was at the opening ceremonies.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes as if he was trying to stop himself from rolling them again. Naruto stood there awkwardly wondering if he should even attempt to shake Sasuke's hand but the raven-haired man got the hint.

“I'm Sasuke Uchiha,” His handshake was firm and Naruto found himself panicking over whether or not he let go too fast or too slow. Sasuke didn't give much indication or acknowledgment either way.

Naruto wandered over to his luggage and began unpacking his things while Sasuke did the same. Naruto's eyes couldn't help but glance over at Sasuke now and again as he unpacked as if examining him would help the blonde figure him out. Sasuke was an enigma and curiosity got the better of him.

Sasuke caught Naruto staring at one point, his eyes narrowing, “Need something?”

Naruto forced himself not to look away – this was already turning out to be more awkward than he wanted it to be and he wanted to help bridge the gap between the two racers. If they were going to be partners in this competition, Naruto didn't want to be intimidated by his partner. He wanted to get to know him, however hard that may prove to be, and so far Sasuke was making that increasingly difficult.

“Nah,” Naruto found his lips curling upward into a cheesy grin. “I'm just really excited to be partners in this tournament. I hope we'll get along well.”

“As long as you stay out of my way we'll get along just fine.” 

_ Well, so much for starting off on the right foot._ _What the hell crawled up his ass? _Naruto laughed awkwardly again – he found that to be a response when he wasn't sure _how_ to respond. Sasuke ignored him.

Naruto tried to coax Sasuke to open up more, by blurting out, “Well, if you need anything, I'm here for you, ya' know? That's what partners are for.”

Sasuke didn't even acknowledge him, instead continuing to unpack his things as if Naruto wasn't even there. The blonde shrugged and decided the best form of action was to just stop talking to Sasuke. No use trying to get him to open up when he wasn't in the mood. It was like talking to a brick wall anyway.

Still, Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly deflated. So much for them hitting it off. He didn't expect Sasuke to open up right away – nor for them to become friends right off the bat but Naruto also didn't expect Sasuke to be so cold and stoic either. Sasuke didn't give an edge for Naruto, and the blonde found himself annoyed by the cold shoulder his partner was giving him.

_ Whatever I guess. Let him be an ass. It won't get him very far._

Naruto busied himself with unpacking his things and doing research on the Grand Prix for the rest of the night. He nestled himself in his makeshift bed and laptop to unwind until he got sleepy. Every now and then he'd glance over at Sasuke who was glued to his phone. The man didn't do much else, typing furiously away, and then glancing up at the TV during moments of stillness. Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke was doing research, too, or if he was texting a friend or relative. The only indication that he was lost in his thoughts was the furrow in his brow and his tight-set lips drawn into a thin line.

Sasuke was an enigma – that much Naruto could figure out. Naruto couldn't decode anything about him just from his outward appearance and he didn't give an inch when it came to letting people in. He kept everything hush-hush and that made curiosity get the better of the blonde. What was Sasuke here for? What were his motives in this Grand Prix?

As the night when on and Sasuke retired to bed with barely a second glance at the blonde, the other racer found himself wishing he'd had gotten a different partner. With an angry sigh, he shut the lid of his laptop and set it on the bedside table. Wrapping himself in a blanket he willed himself to get some sleep but his thoughts were a chaotic whirlwind giving him no solace. This wasn't going to be easy and Naruto wasn't even sure if it came down to it, that he could rely on his partner. He might be alone in this tournament after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the start of this clusterfuck! <3 Chapter 2 is complete and just needs to be edited. Chapter 3 is drafted and I'm working on my outline as I go along. In a perfect world I'd like to complete a chapter a week but uh,,,,, yeah that's gonna be hard so I'm aiming for every 2-3 weeks.
> 
> I want to be one chapter ahead so let's see if I can keep the pace. Ideally, I'd like to write a new one, while editing the old one, post that when it's done, write the next, edit the one behind it, and so and so forth. WISH ME LUCK.
> 
> See you next chapter! There will be training, and possible bonding???? WOW! Probably also gonna change the summary bc tbh I hate it sdfkgk I did 5 diff summaries and none of them are what i wanted, so I'll rework it later.


End file.
